


First Kiss

by misscinny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenites - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Female Lavellan - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, cullen rutherford - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscinny/pseuds/misscinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Lavellan is finally convinced to approach Commander Cullen about her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It was so hard to pretend not to notice him. He always stood across the war table from her, between Leliana - the Inquisition's Orlesian spymaster - and Josephine - the Antivan negotiator. Vhildere was easily distracted by the way his armor glinted in the sunlight that poured in from the window; by the way he would lean over the war table when contemplating their next move. His voice filled the air of the war room as he spoke of upcoming tactics, and Vhildere had to lean her hip against the edge of the war table to hide her swoon.

"What are your thoughts, Inquisitor?" Josephine's gentle voice interrupted Vhildere's thoughts. She blinked and turned to her dark haired companion. She suddenly realized that she had not been paying much attention, yet again. Her gaze darted between the three in an awkward pause, then down at the war table in hopes that it would give her clues.

"I um..." she hesitated, shifting her weight from one leg to another. "That sounds good." It almost sounded like a question. Leliana let out a small snort, and Josephine giggled as she turned her attention back down to her clipboard. She scratched her stylus across the papyrus, shaking her head. Vhildere could feel her cheeks flush. She kept her gaze fixed on the war table, not wanting to see whatever look Cullen would be giving her.

"Well, that is all for today's meeting," Josephine concluded, already stepping away from the table. "We shall meet back here again tomorrow, the usual time?"

There was an unspoken agreement between the four as they all began to dismiss themselves. Cullen walked ahead of the rest, muttering about how he needed to get back to work. Vhildere watched him closely until he disappeared behind the corner. She deflated slightly once he was out of sight. She could never really read his expressions. He always wore the same face during their meetings, looking stern and determined. Well, she figured, at least that meant he never noticed her staring at him with dreamy eyes. She was so sure that would make him uncomfortable.

She rubbed at the back of her neck and sighed, making her way out of the war room.

"May I have a moment of your time, my lady?" Leliana's voice chimed from behind. Vhildere turned, seeing Leliana standing on the opposite side of the table from where she usually stood, facing her and grinning.

Internally groaning, she walked back to the red-headed Orlesian. 'Creators, she's going to give me a hard time for that performance,' she griped. She stopped an arm's length away from Leliana and smiled lightly. "How may I help you?"

Leliana smirked coyly, looping an arm into Vhildere's. "My Lady Inquisitor," she said playfully, her slight accent making it sound almost sing-songy. A gloved hand patted her on her bicep. "It's hard to watch the two of you stumbling over each other."

Vhildere blinked up at her, furrowing her brows. "I-I'm sorry?" she stuttered. Leliana tilted her head to the side as if to say, 'Oh, come now.' The elf dropped her gaze to the floor, pretending to be interested in the patterns in the flagstone as she felt her face flush. "Is it that obvious?"

A gentle laugh echoed through the chamber. "I think it's obvious to everyone except the two of you," the rogue teased.

Wait.

Flushed, pointed ears twitched.

"'The two of you'?" she repeated. "You mean...?"

She could feel her blush deepen, and the beat of her heart elevate. That was not possible. Cullen did not even look at her most times. Even when he did, he always had that same stern look on his face. All business, no pleasure. Those golden eyes never even gave a hint of desire. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, darling..." Leliana trailed off, rubbing her thumb over the Inquisitor's bicep reassuringly. Her blue eyes danced over the elf's face, and she hummed in thought. "Perhaps a bit of rouge on the cheeks, and some kohl for your eyes."

"What?" Vhildere wrinkled her brows in worry. Leliana hummed again, ignoring the question. She started dragging the herald away. "Let's see what Josie thinks!" She almost sounded excited.

The two of them made their way down the corridor between the war room and Josephine's office. Vhildere dragged her feet, causing Leliana to tug on her arm to keep up. What in the world has gotten into her today?

Leliana flung the large wooden door of Josephine's office open with ease, causing it to slam against the stone wall with a loud clank. Josephine nearly fell out of her chair at the sound. "Maker, Leliana!" she exclaimed as she pressed a hand to her chest. "What in the world has you so boisterous?"

Vhildere was suddenly pushed between the two women. "Lady Lavellan needs a makeover, Josie!"

Well, that was kind of harsh. Why, just today, she had remembered to brush her hair before leaving her chamber. She had stood in front of her full length mirror, conquering her unruly brown locks with her rarely touched brush, thinking that maybe Cullen would look her way if maybe her hair was shiny and managed. She had even tediously tended to the shaved side of her head with a straight razor, noticing that it was getting a bit shaggy. Not that it really mattered. Cullen barely even glanced in her direction today.

"I'd be more than happy to oblige," Josephine interrupted her thoughts. "But why?"

Leliana giggled a bit. "I think it's time that she made herself presentable for the Commander."

Josephine's perfectly manicured hand flew up to her mouth to supress an excited squeal. "Oh, finally! Yes, absolutely!" She practically shouted. She jumped up and ran around the desk, grabbing Vhildere by her free arm and marching the three of them to the master bed chamber.

Creators, this was going to be bad.

***

Vhildere sat in a straight back chair in front of her full length mirror, rigid and awkward. She had her hands tucked between her knees, unsure of what to do with herself as several of her companions fumbled and fussed around her. It was as if a psychic message had been sent out to the inquisition. Either that, or it had been planned. In any case, she was terribly uncomfortable with all of the commotion.

Makeup had been delicately applied to her face, done with Leliana's precise fingers. There was rouge on the apples of her cheeks, accenting the slender line of her face. Dark kohl, near the color of pitch was applied around the eyes in thin lines, which made her vibrant green eyes pop. And as a final touch, there was a peachy-pink balm on her lips that reflected the light, practically making them sparkle. That was her favorite part, she would admit.

Dorian and Josephine stood in front of her wardrobe, arguing over which dress she should be wearing for the occasion. The mage was partial to a simple red dress with a deep sloping v-neck and a black waist corset to 'help give that tiny body a little more oomph.' He even thrust a hip out to the side as he emphasized the last syllable.

"She doesn't even need to wear a dress," Cassandra interjected, standing by the closed doorway. She wasn't much of a romantic on the outside, but Vhildere knew she was passionate deep inside. She often caught the warrior sneaking away from her practice dummies with a chapter of Varric's romance serial tucked under her arm.

Josephine expressed her objections with a disgusted grunt and slapping the dress out of Dorian's hands. She turned back to the wardrobe, using her body to block anyone else from touching the clothes. After a moment of silent contemplation, she grabbed a wispy white dress by the edge delicately before pulling it gently off of it's hanger. She turned to show it to Vhildere.

Her eyes fixed on the garment. It was so pretty. It reminded her of a Dalish ceremonial dress. It was a royal cut A-line, the hem of the skirt ruffled and lacy. It had thin straps for the shoulders, and it had an emerald green trim.

"It's beautiful, Josephine," she remarked, "But I don't think that all of this is really necessary-"

A hand waved to dismiss Vhildere's protests. "Nonsense. A woman must always look her best when presenting herself to people of importance."

Of course Josephine would say that. She always wore beautiful dresses, and had her hair and makeup just so; even her nails were clean, trim and shiny at all times. Unlike Vhildere. She was used to sneaking around barefoot in the forest and hunting for food for her clan. A pristine appearance was not necessarily a priority for her.

A scoff emitted from the bed. Sera sat up with a half smirk on her face. Her eyes glanced over the dress once, then over to Vhildere. "It's too much, innit? I say strip her naked and throw her into the Lion's Den!" She laughed at her own joke for a moment, then her expression turned thoughtful as if considering it. Vhildere could feel the color in her face drain in horror.

"Oh, no you don't," Cassandra commanded. She walked over and grabbed Sera by a pointed ear. Sera squawked and winced as Cassandra dragged her out of the room. The door slammed heavily back into place, quickly putting an end to that endeavor.

After an awkward pause, the fuss started up again. "Are you really going to put that on the Inquisitor?" Dorian clucked his tongue. "It's just so...plain! Mine's so much better."

"Less is more, Dorian," Josephine retorted as she walked over to Vhildere, dress in tow. "Alright, let's get you in this thing."

Vhildere hesitated, ready to protest again. This was all too much. It wasn't going to work. What if he rejected her? Creators, how embarrassing that would be, after all the hard work her companions poured into making her look presentable. She opened her mouth, but shut it again when Josephine shot her a serious glare.

Instead, she stood up and stripped to her smalls. Josephine raised the dress over her head, and let the fabric fall around the elf's thin frame. She ran a hand over the the front of her dress. A thin string criss-crossed just under her cleavage, that just barely peeked up above the green trim. The skirt was shorter than she realized, the lace tickling at her exposed knees. It fit like a glove, Vhildere noticed. The tailors Josephine had hired were nothing short of amazing. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," she said simply. There wasn't any other way to put it. It was as if someone entirely different stared back at her from her reflection. She almost didn't want to touch herself, for fear of ruining everything. Even her hair, which she thought she had looking perfect this morning, looked even more amazing. Curled at the ends, and all swooped onto her right shoulder. The dark tresses were a great contrast against her lighter complexion and white dress.

"The Commander would be crazy not to notice you," Leliana commented as she shuffled around in the wardrobe.

Vhildere frowned. Right, this was to impress Cullen. She put a hand up to her throat nervously. DId he even consider elves in that way? Ugh, what if he turned her away as soon as he saw her? Why was she doing this? How could she let her companions talk her into this? Regret flooded her mind as she stood staring at her reflection.

"You're thinking too much, Inquisitor," Leliana spoke, suddenly just behind her. A single strand of pearls were laced around Vhildere's neck, finishing the look of simple and elegant. "Oh, don't you look so pretty," she said, fussing over the elf's uncooperative loose strands of hair. She turned Vhildere around to face her, and flashed a kind smile. She pointed to the floor. "What outfit would be complete without the best pair of shoes?"

Vhildere looked down. A pair of slip-on heels sat at her feet. They were lined with deep green velvet, donned with small clear gems that sparkled in the sun light. They were so cute, Vhildere couldn't help but smile. She gently slipped her feet into the shoes, then turned to the mirror one last time. She twisted at the waist, looking at her self from all angles.

"Right then," Dorian piped in, "I'll walk you to the Commander's office."

Vhildere shot him a strange look. "I know the way, I can take myself there."

Dorian scoffed, offering an arm to her. "Please. You'd get half way there and chicken out and run. Although, if you do chicken out, that means I can go in ahead of you and swoop the Commander off of his feet. We'll run away together and live happily ever after." He put a finger to his chin as if in thought. Vhildere narrowed her eyes at him. Dorian smirked.

"Fine," she huffed, looping her arm through his. They began walking, Dorian getting the door for her. 

The two of them walked in silence for a while. When they walked into the great hall, she could feel so many eyes on her. Guests of the Inquisition and guards alike all staring, unaccustomed to seeing the Herald in such a delicate fashion. Vhildere wanted to run and hide. She suddenly felt so naked. She wanted to run back and tear herself out of the dress and put herself back into her uniform. Anything to draw all the attention away from herself.

A hand squeezed hers. She glanced up at Dorian with worry, but he returned her gaze with reassurance.

"I told you you would run," He teased, easing her tension.

"I haven't yet," she retorted. She took in a deep breath, then the two of them continued their trek through Skyhold, trying her best to ignore the onlookers.

The path was familiar for Vhildere. Many times she made her way all the way up to Cullen's door, only to stop short of going in. Her usual fears always kept her from talking to him. She could feel those anxieties rising up in her chest as they made their way through Solas's Solarium. What would she say? She had rehearsed it in her head so many times before in her head, imagining confessing her undying love to him. It was silly, and unrealistic. But the closer they got to his office, the less sense her brain seemed to make, which happened pretty much every time she walked this path.

Ugh. Why was she doing this?

***

She and Dorian stood just outside the Commander's door for a long, awkward moment. She fidgeted nervously, reaching up several times to knock on the weather worn wood and then recoiling her hand.

"Oh, Andraste's Tits!" Dorian finally huffed. He gave three solid knocks, then opened the door without waiting for a response and shoved Vhildere inside. She stumbled several steps into the room, and the door slammed shut behind her before she could turn around. She silently promised to kill him later for this.

"Inquisitor," she heard that familiar deep voice call to her from across the room. She winced a bit, slowly turning her head to see Cullen standing by his bookshelves, one hand poised mid-reach for a book.

It was silent for a long time, the two of them just staring at each other, neither moving. The only thing Vhildere could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Shit. She hadn't planned this far ahead, and now she's making things weird. Say something. Say anything.

"Uh," her voice cracked as it broke the silence. She cleared her throat. "Commander Cullen," She said with a bit more confidence, taking a few shaky steps towards him. She made her way to his desk, leaning a hand on it to catch her balance. His eyes never left her, intense gaze following her as she moved.

"Inquisitor," he repeated, finally dropping his hand back to his side. He turned his whole body to face her. She could feel his eyes as they slowly swept over body. He took a step closer to her. "Maker," he whispered under his breath. Vhildere's sensitive ears twitched at the sound.

He cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Was there something you needed?"

Her mind was blank. Again. He had that effect on her every time. She bit her bottom lip in thought, and his golden eyes fixed on her mouth. She paused as she realized what he was doing.

Was this working? Was that...desire in his eyes? As an experiment, she slowly released her bottom lip. He made a sound in his throat. A groan? He took another step towards her, leaving only an arm's length of distance between them.

"I-I was hoping we could talk." She shifted her weight and rested one hip on his desk. She winced when she heard papers crinkle under her buttocks. Yes, ruin his work. Way to be alluring.

"You have my attention," he breathed. He didn't even seem phased by her minor destruction.

Vhildere took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically. Well. Here goes nothing.

"I'm sure you're aware of...I mean, it would seem everyone is aware of how I feel towards you."

There. She said it. She dropped her gaze to her lap and just listened to her heart beat thundering in her ears. She felt the flush return to her cheeks. She could still feel his eyes on her, but he wasn't saying anything. Her fingers clenched into the skirt of her dress. Creators, this was embarrassing. She knew this was a bad idea. It was silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," she finally said, deflated. She shifted her weight back off the desk.

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder. "Wait."

She paused and turned her gaze back up to the Commander. His gaze had softened, but there was a fire behind his eyes. Vhildere swallowed audibly, her stomach twisting in giddy knots. She had never been this close to him before. Golden eyes swept over her face once, pausing at her lips before returning to meet her gaze. She mirrored him, her eyes dancing over his features. Blond wavy hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. Dark, heated eyes that never seemed to look away. Soft, full lips, accented with a scar that she wanted to kiss every time she looked at it. A muscle twitched in the corner of his jaw, and his nostrils flared. Her eyes drifted back up to his.

"I'll admit, I have noticed," he said, his warm breath brushing against her face. His free hand reached up and rested on her waist. Vhildere's breath hitched in her throat at his touch. He pulled her closer to him. She was eye level with his chest, typically. In her heels, she could look him straight in his adam's apple. She watched it dance up and down as he swallowed. She shivered as their legs brushed against each other, despite the intense heat between them.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Don't think it hadn't crossed my mind," he admitted. A smirk appeared on his stubbly face, his scar stretching with the motion. "But I didn't think it was appropriate, given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" she echoed, her eyes fixed on his lips. She guided her hands up his plated chest, resting them on his wide shoulders. Gods, she had never been so aware of how small she was compared to him until now. It was almost intimidating.

Cullen shifted until there was no space left between them. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek gently. "Circumstances," he reiterated. "You're the Inquisitor. It hardly seems...Well, it just didn't seem possible."

Vhildere pushed herself up onto the balls of her feet, her lips resting a breath from his. She could feel his breath stagger. His grip tightened on her waist, pulling her hips into his. He sucked in a breath as they met in the center.

"Maker," he hissed. His lids drooped heavily over his eyes, but he never broke eye contact. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face, then threaded his fingers into her hair.

She tilted her head and leaned in, her lips grazing softly against his. Heat tingled in the sensitive flesh of her lips from the contact. Kiss me, she silently urged.

His fingers curled into her hair, and he slanted his mouth over hers, as if reading her mind. He pressed his lips hard against hers. He let out a low moan in his throat, and Vhildere couldn't help but reply with her own. His stubble scratched lightly at the delicate skin above her lip as he tilted his head in to the other side. His arm wrapped all the way around her waist, and he pulled her completely against him. Her breasts smashed against his armor. Her nipples puckered against the cold metal, and a fire began to grow in her belly as her womanhood twitched to life.

He opened his lips and coyly pressed his tongue against the slit of her mouth. She happily obliged. Their tongues touched, his swirling around hers once, twice, then massaging it with the velvet side. Her sex ached almost immediately as his tongue penetrated her mouth. Creators, she had never reacted this way to a man so quickly before! Slowly, he pulled back to break the kiss.

No! No, no! More! She wanted more, was suddenly starving for his taste. She whined a bit, but slowly opened her eyes. He was staring down at her, passion blazing in his eyes.

"You're especially beautiful this eve," he remarked. Vhildere smiled wide, her arms snaking around his neck. "Thank you," she replied, peppering a light kiss on his upper lip. Her tongue flicked out across his scar once, feeling the divot as his skin changed textures there. "Leliana and Josephine worked really hard to make me presentable."

Her hips shifted, and she could feel his sex growing between her thighs. Her womanhood slicked at the sensation. "Gods," she couldn't help but whisper against his lips. His fingers gripped tightly in her hair and on her waist as she made it a point to brush against him again.

"Remind me to thank them for the rest of my life," he said deeply. He turned his head and pressed his mouth against hers again.

Oh, she would. Because she'd be doing the same thing forever and into the next life if she could. And she'd be thanking the Creators. And Andraste, and the Maker, and anyone else she could. Their lips parted again, their tongues danced. Oh, his taste was so sweet, his smell was so spicy. All her senses were stimulated, yet her head was reeling and she couldn't process anything.

Later. She would thank everyone and everything later. Until then, there was only her and Cullen.


End file.
